


Back to You

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changdeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changdeer/gifts).



Yunho unlocks his front door and trudges inside, dropping his bags and kicking his shoes off as he wanders down the hallway.

It’s quiet, the world slumbering at this late hour. He tosses his snapback in the general direction of the kitchen counter as he passes it and drops his keys on the dining table.

His bedroom door is open a crack and Yunho quietly pushes it further so he can slip inside. There’s a lump curled up under his covers and as he nears the bed he sees Changmin sound asleep, mouth open and eyelashes fanned against his cheeks. Yunho’s teddy bear is clutched in his arms.

A smile softens Yunho’s face. He tugs his clothes off and changes into his night shirt, careful to make as little noise as possible. Then he slips into bed beside Changmin and slowly, carefully, slips an arm around his waist. Changmin mumbles something in his sleep and curls towards him, but otherwise doesn’t stir.

Yunho is asleep within minutes, warm and happy.

\- - -

Changmin wakes at around 4am, a gradual rise to consciousness. 

There’s a weight around his waist and as his eyes flutter open he finds himself facing Yunho, fast asleep and snoring softly.

 _When. . .?_ Changmin wonders in a sleepy daze. He reaches a hand out and touches Yunho’s arm, just to make sure he’s really there.

“Hyung,” he mumbles, voice gravelly and soft.

Yunho stops snoring. His eyes open and he gives Changmin a sleepy smile.

“Hey,” he whispers. 

“When did you get back?” Changmin asks.

“Around midnight. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Changmin hums under his breath. He’s flushed and sleepy-eyed, clad in only boxers and an oversized shirt that Yunho recognises as one of his own.

Yunho smiles. He tugs the bear out of Changmin’s arms and lets it tumble off the edge of the bed before pulling him close. Changmin sighs and settles his head in the crook of Yunho’s neck.

“Missed you,” he says simply. 

Yunho’s fingers slide through silky locks as he cradles Changmin’s head. His nose nudges Changmin’s temple, then his cheek as Changmin lifts his head. They meet halfway and sink into each other, lips meeting in a soft kiss. 

For a moment they’re still, savoring the comfort of such a simple gesture. Then Yunho moves, mouths at Changmin with more purpose, and Changmin parts his lips in response. Yunho nibbles on his lower lip and his eyes flutter, the slick sounds of kissing drowned out by the rush of blood to his ears. Yunho breathes heat into his mouth and kisses harder, his tongue running along the seam of Changmin’s lips. 

Changmin opens his mouth and flicks his tongue into Yunho’s mouth. A moan rumbles low in Yunho’s chest and his arms tighten around Changmin’s tiny waist, pulling him more firmly against himself. Their legs tangle and Changmin’s foot slides up Yunho’s calf.

Yunho moves his hand to the waistband of Changmin’s boxers, pushing past the material and inside, groping at his ass. 

Changmin breaks their kiss with a soft yelp, a blush high on his cheeks as Yunho fits his hand over the left cheek and squeezes. His other hand slides in too and grabs the right cheek, squeezing and massaging his ass.

“O-oh,” Changmin manages as Yunho pulls his asscheeks apart, a deep shudder running through him. Yunho can just picture the flutter of his pink hole, clenching and unclenching in anticipation, aching for something to fill it. For _him_ to fill it.

With a soft growl he yanks Changmin’s boxers down and Changmin kicks them off eagerly. They kiss again, harder this time, let it get wet and filthy. Changmin ruts against his leg, making soft little whimpers in the back of his throat as his cock brushes along Yunho’s thigh. 

Yunho scrunches a hand in the back of Changmin’s (his) shirt and pulls it upwards, and Changmin breaks their kiss briefly to throw it off. Naked, flushed and panting for it, he falls on Yunho and kisses him until neither of them can breathe. 

Gripped with sudden urgency, Yunho rolls them and hears Changmin’s soft grunt as he goes sprawling on his back. Yunho’s shirt goes next – his only item of clothing – and then Changmin is pulling him back down and devouring his mouth. He spreads his legs and Yunho fits himself between them, grinding down so that their cocks brush and Changmin moans, throaty and eager, into his mouth.

There’s a certain elegance to Changmin in sex, the dew on his skin, the easy sprawl of his long limbs, the heat in his eyes. Yunho draws away briefly to gaze down at him, panting and breathtaking.

“Wow,” he murmurs.

Changmin smirks. His hands go down, wrap around Yunho’s cock and stroke him.

“Need some help with that?” he asks, flicking his eyes to Yunho’s half-hard erection.

“You offering?” Yunho asks. 

In response Changmin licks his lips, slow and suggestive, and lets his head fall back so the long sweep of his neck is on display.

“Come on,” he tugs Yunho’s cock and Yunho groans, understanding the invitation. He scrambles up Changmin’s body and straddles his shoulders. Changmin works him slowly, stroking his length, and meets Yunho’s eyes.

“Fuck my face hyung,” he breathes, and Yunho has to bite back a moan. He puts the tip of his cock on Changmin’s mouth and pushes inside, shuddering at the slick heat that grips him. Changmin sucks him slowly, his eyes on Yunho’s face as he grabs his hips and forces Yunho deeper, taking him down his throat.

Yunho gasps and clutches at the sheets for stability. He rocks into Changmin’s mouth, head spinning at the flutter of his throat as Changmin deep throats him. It always feels like a revelation, being reminded of how good Changmin is at giving head, how much he enjoys it. He moans around Yunho’s length, mouth stretched wide to accommodate his girth. 

By the time Yunho pulls out – groaning and on the verge of orgasm – he’s so hard veins stand out along the length of his cock. The tip beads with precum, and Changmin’s tongue flicks out and laps at it as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Don’t,” Yunho groans. “Want to come in you.”

Changmin stops licking him, stops stroking. He spreads his legs and draws his knees up, shameless at the view of his hole it gives Yunho. 

“Hurry up then,” he says, and Yunho almost trips over himself scrambling for the lube. He slicks his fingers up and slides one in, moaning at how tight Changmin is.

“H-hyung – ” Changmin’s whimper is a broken plea. He rocks down, impatient now, wanting more. Yunho pushes in a second finger and kisses him, allows Changmin to bite down on his lower lip and tug it red and swollen.

“More – come on – need you,” Changmin pants, shifting restlessly under him. Yunho pulls his fingers out and slicks his length up. He hoists Changmin’s legs onto his shoulders and, with a soft moan, pushes into his tight heat.

Changmin’s nails dig into his back, his other hand clutching at the sheets. His head goes back and Yunho rocks into him, Changmin’s soft cries falling on his ears like music. The litany of _ah – ah – ah_ is broken as Yunho bends him in half and kisses him, harsh and wet and open-mouthed. His hips grind against Changmin, smacking against his ass with each thrust. 

It’s a slow torture, and Changmin isn’t having any of it. He sinks his nails in Yunho’s bicep.

“Harder,” he growls. 

“So impatient – ” Yunho pants. The angle isn’t quite working, so he pulls out and urges Changmin onto his stomach. Yunho takes hold of his hips, drags his ass upwards and sinks back into him with a groan.

This time he finds what he’s looking for – on the fourth thrust Changmin cries out and arches, clenching down on Yunho until his head spins. He aims for that spot again and Changmin moans, long and loud, his hands scrambling on the sheets.

“Yes – right there – _Yunho_ – ”

It’s the sound of his name that does it – not _hyung_ , no ranks or barriers, just Yunho, his Yunho. Yunho takes hold of his hips and _fucks_ , hard and fast, chasing orgasm, the squelch of lube and the smack of their skin loud. Changmin whimpers at each thrust, again and again, the muscles of his back clenching and streaked with sweat.

It’s not enough – Yunho wants to see him, wants to kiss him as he goes over. He pulls Changmin up onto his knees and lets him sprawl against him, his body arched and his head thrown back on Yunho’s shoulder as they slam together. His chest juts out, nipples beaded tight, and his cock jumps with each thrust. Yunho takes hold of it, stroking Changmin as he screws into him, as Changmin turns his head and pulls Yunho down for a kiss. The angle is awkward but neither of them cares, and it takes only a few more strokes before Changmin orgasms with a loud cry, shooting all over his chest and stomach.

Yunho gasps and grinds out his orgasm seconds later, shooting deep inside him as Changmin groans and slumps against him. 

“Yunho,” he mumbles, incoherent in the afterglow. Yunho kisses him as they tumble down onto the bed, murmuring nonsense endearments into his mouth until Changmin giggles. He’s filthy, covered in both their come, and Yunho leaves briefly to fetch a towel. 

He wipes away the mess on Changmin’s stomach, then cleans between his legs. There’s come leaking out of him, and Changmin sucks in a breath as Yunho slips his finger inside and cleans his passage. 

“You’re so attentive today,” Changmin pants, twitching with oversensitivity as Yunho pulls away.

Yunho gives a soft laugh and tosses the towel aside. “I like taking care of you.”

Changmin smiles, soft and sweet in the dim dawn light. They curl around each other, limbs sliding into place like two pieces becoming a whole. Changmin’s head finds the crook of Yunho’s neck again.

“Tadaima,” Yunho murmurs, stroking the small of his back.

Changmin presses a kiss to his neck.

“Okaeri.”


End file.
